


of regrets and apologies

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, lowercase typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cross-posted on asianfanfics as onlyHYUK________he did his best. but all he did was take his love for granted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sorry.

i.

  
in the heat of the moment, hakyeon decides that he's had enough; enough fighting, arguing, yelling and disagreements.

  
_hakyeon,_ taekwoon speaks out, voice weak and light and raspy. _please don't leave me._ he pleads, tears threatening to fall. the pleading not doing much in the first place.

  
hakyeon wants to turn back, but he doesn't. he doesn't turn back or take a glance at taekwoon because if he does he will regret ever leaving in the first place.

  
taekwoon is left alone to pick up the pieces that hakyeon left behind, he does so until hakyeon returns.

  
ii.

  
taekwoon waits.

  
his heart aching, tight grip on his phone, but he waits, he waits and waits and waits and waits for hakyeon to come back to him, as long as he has to,

  
hakyeon will come back, he tells himself and hopes, knowing that it wont do much yet he continues to do so anyways. hakyeon needs to come back. he hopes, knowing it wont do much.

  
he looks at the empty spaces that hakyeon left behind, his smell lingering. taekwoon will wait as long as he has to, he needs to come back. hakyeon will come back.

  
he hopes, taekwoon hopes. it's all he can do.

  
iii.

  
taekwoon couldn't wait any longer,

  
_jaehwan,_ he calls, _do you have hakyeon's number?_ his voice cracks, jaehwan responding with a yes.

  
_thanks._

  
"no problem hyung."

  
he has hakyeon's number, he finally has it after waiting and waiting for so long that his chest aches, head spins and he can't breathe and he's crying. he's waited for too long, he's waited for too long.

  
so he smiles, for the first time since hakyeon left him. since hakyeon left blank voids in taekwoon's heart.

  
iv.

  
**I've missed you so much, Hakyeon.**

his phone beeps.

**I've taken you for granted, I'm sorry.**

he glances over to the pile of stolen and unused sweaters that he took from taekwoon, hesitates, and decides that it's better not to answer.

  
_i'm sorry taekwoon-ah. i'm so sorry._

  
his phone beeps,  
**Forgive me for this.**

  
he fucked up.


End file.
